


The Perfect Surprise

by chloe_luke



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, just a whole lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 20:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11260851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloe_luke/pseuds/chloe_luke
Summary: Happy has something important to tell Toby. With Paige's help, she comes up with the perfect plan.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all,
> 
> It's been ages since I last posted but I'm actually in the middle of completing my thesis so when you have a 15,000 word assignment, it's hard to find the time to write fanfic.
> 
> I had this one 80% completed so I figured that I'd quickly finish it and post it to get us all through this hiatus.
> 
> I am so grateful for the lovely comments on my other works and I love you all.

She stares into the mirror and but doesn’t notice any change to her appearance. Strange how her whole life has been turned upside down but everything still looks the same. From the outside at least, she’s sure there are a bunch of changes happening inside her. She looks down at the incriminating piece of plastic lying on the bathroom vanity.

_Pregnant._

A lot had changed since her cadmium poisoning-induced false pregnancy last year. She had moved in with Toby, the team was working together better than ever now that Paige and Walter had finally got together, and since Toby had stopped gambling, they were much better off financially. If she was honest with herself, this was probably the perfect time to have a baby but that still didn’t stop her being scared shitless.

_Crap, I need to tell Toby._

_What if he’s changed his mind and doesn’t want a kid? Would I be able to get an abortion?_

She thinks about it for a few seconds.

_Definitely not. If he doesn’t want to be involved, I can do this myself._

_You need to tell him first and then go from there._

She walks out of the bathroom and into the garage, pregnancy test in her pocket, trying to keep her best poker face so no one thinks anything is wrong. Her task is made easier when Cabe enters and fills them in on the new case and she focuses all her attention on fixing the bridge that had broken downtown and saving the civilians.

After the case is finished, Paige pulls out a bottle of champagne to celebrate what is apparently the 4th year anniversary of her joining the team. It isn’t until she’s taken a mouthful of bubbly that she remembers that she’s pregnant and tries to covertly spit the drink back into the flute, walking away from the team to grab some water.

“How far along are you?” She hears Paige whisper behind her. She jumps and spills her glass of water on the bench.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about”. Happy replies, checking that no one else is around and wiping up the mess.

“I saw you spit the champagne back into the glass, and today on the case, you were being much less risky than usual which, don’t get me wrong, is a relief to see that from someone on this team. I swear you guys are going to give me a heart attack one day. So, how far along are you?”

“A couple of weeks, I guess. I noticed a few days ago that I was late and took the test this morning.” Happy says quietly, pulling the test out of her pocket to show Paige. “But you can’t say anything until I tell Toby.”

“Of course not. My lips are sealed.” Paige says, making a locking gesture next to her mouth.

“I just need to pluck up the courage to tell him. What if he doesn’t want children anymore, a lot can change in a year.”

“That’s ridiculous Happy, he loves you and he was so upset when the first pregnancy turned out to be false. You never know until you tell him.” Paige says, comforting Happy.

The two women re-join the team, Paige with champagne, Happy with water.

By the time Happy and Toby arrive home, they are both starving, so after the pizza they order arrives, they devour it in record time.

Happy heads to their bedroom under the guise of taking a shower, but she really needed a few minutes to formulate a plan for telling Toby. Beneath the hot water, she comes up with the perfect way to tell Toby about the baby.

The next day, while the others are all separately working on their own projects, Happy and Paige head out, claiming that Paige is dragging Happy shopping for some girl time. When at the mall, the two girls set out to find all the pieces they need to pull off this surprise.

When Happy and Toby come home, they settle in on the couch for movie night. Excusing herself to go to the bathroom, Happy grabs the gift she had prepared for Toby and walks back into the living room.

“We need to talk.” She says, feeling the butterflies in her stomach.

“Of course, my turtledove.” He replies, patting the couch cushion next to him and pausing the film. She rolls her eyes at his ridiculous pet name but takes a seat nonetheless.

“I have a present for you.” She explains, handing him the box with an oversized bow on the lid. “But before you open it, I just want to say how much I love you. I never would have thought that after the childhood I had, that I would be lucky enough to find you. So thank you.” She’s now fighting back tears which she blames on the hormones. “Okay, you can open it now.”

Toby lifts the lid and pulls back the crepe paper covering the gift. A look of confusion crosses his face as he removes the tiny fedora inside, a perfect match for his own.

“I don’t get it Hap, this definitely won’t fit my head.” He says with a giggle, pretending to wear it.

“Ugh.” She sighs. “For a genius, you really can be quite dense. Think about it.”

She can spot the moment he realises what the gift means. His expression goes from confused to shock in a split second. Toby just stares at the hat, appearing to have fallen into a catatonic state.

“Hello? Toby? Is anyone in there?” Happy says, waving her hand in front of his face with no response. Now she starts to panic. “Look, it’s okay if you’ve changed your mind and don’t want children, I can do this on my own if need be.”

Toby’s eyes shoot to hers. “What do you mean if I don’t want children?” He says, looking confused. A massive smile spreads across his face. “This is the greatest thing that has ever happened to me, besides you of course.” He lunges at her, pinning her on the couch and peppering kisses all over her face, whispering “I love you” after every kiss. Happy giggles, feeling her whole body relax.

Toby jumps up quickly. “We need to start turning the guest bedroom into a nursery. We’ll need paint, a crib, toys, luckily we still have the rocking chair from last year. You need prenatal vitamins, folic acid will make sure that there are no neural defects and iron to support growth. We should start looking at hospitals for the delivery, oh, and start researching the best pre-schools in the area.” Toby rambles, pacing fast around the living room. Happy stands to calm him down.

“Whoa, hold on. I’m only a few weeks along, we’ve got at least 8 months to work all that out. Right now I would just like to celebrate.” She says, grabbing Toby by the shirt and pulling him towards her. He kisses her, trying to convey the level of joy that he’s feeling. She wraps her arms around his neck and deepens the kiss.

Suddenly Toby pulls away. “What should we name her?” He asks, excitement in his eyes.

“How do you know it’s going to be a girl?” She questions, rolling her eyes.

“Call it a father’s intuition.” He replies, smugly.

“That’s not a thing and you know it.” She says, grabbing Toby’s hand and dragging him towards the bedroom.

“Where are we going?”

“I told you, I want to celebrate.” She winks at him and suddenly all his focus is on his incredibly beautiful girlfriend.


	2. Chapter 2

She wakes to an empty bed, feeling around for the warm body she’s grown accustomed too. It’s only when she hears muffled noises coming from the kitchen that her foggy brain realises that she’s slept in an hour later than she usually does.

Following the sounds, Happy walks towards her husband’s location, enjoying the sight before her in the kitchen.

Toby is dancing in the middle of the room, wearing only his sweat pants and hat, cooking pancakes while singing off-key to the One Direction song being blasted from the radio.

“You and me got a whole lot of history. We could be the greatest team that the world has ever seen.” He sings into the spatula.

When he notices Happy standing in the doorway, he gives her a blinding smile that make her stomach flutter. Without missing a word in the song, he pulls her into him and starts waltzing them around the kitchen, serenading her.

“Cause the truth it out, I realise, that without you here, life is just a lie.” He kisses the top of her head and she laughs into his chest.

“You’re ridiculous.”

“Hey, you can’t be mean to your baby daddy.” He says, returning to the stove top to flip the next pancake.

“Ugh, never say that again.” She groans, getting out the toppings for their breakfast.

“So, when are we going to tell the team?” Toby asks as they sit down at the table to eat.

“Well, Paige already knows. She worked it out.” She explains.

“I went to medical school. How did I not realise sooner?”

They’re both silent for a few minutes as they enjoy their pancakes.

“Today we’re celebrating Ralph’s birthday, so we’ll tell them later. We don’t want to steal his thunder.”

The rest of the morning is spent getting ready, with small intervals when Toby remembers that they’re having a baby and runs to Happy to pull her into a bear hug.

For Ralph’s birthday, Paige had organised for the team to spend an hour in an Adventure Room, to see if they can escape without science and engineering, only using teamwork. Walter had laughed and assured Paige that it would only take them 10 minutes, but here they were, 45 minutes in and still looking for the last clue.

“We would have done better if Sly hadn’t noticed a spider in the room and been too nervous to contribute to the escape plan.” Walter groaned as they returned to the garage.

“Excuses, excuses.” Paige laughed, pressing a kiss to her boyfriend’s cheek. “Now it’s present time.”

Sly and Walter quickly ran to the kitchen, coming back with a large box covered in Super Fun Guy wrapping paper.

“Here you go, Ralph.” Sly says, placing the heavy gift on the table in front of the small genius. “We all chipped in and got you this.”

Ralph carefully unwraps the paper to reveal a state of the art microscope.

“For your experiments.” Walter explains, placing a hand on Ralph’s shoulder.

“I love it. Thanks guys.” The boy looks ecstatic and goes around to give every member of the team a hug, lingering a few second longer with his father-figure.

The geniuses in the room start opening up the gift and setting it up for Ralph, but are interrupted when the lights are turned off and Paige walks in from the kitchen carrying a large cake, bordered by candles.

As the team sings Happy Birthday to Ralph, Paige looks around at her dysfunctional family and can’t help the tears that are brought to her eyes. She’s so overjoyed that her beautiful son has found not only a father in Walter, but a whole family with Scorpion. She takes Walter’s hand and leans her head on his shoulder as Ralph blows out the candles.

“What did you wish for, Ralphy Boy?” Toby asks, ruffling the boy’s hair.

“Wishes are illogical.” Walter explains.

“Let the boy have some fun.” Cabe says, smiling at the scene before him.

Ralph looks at his mother standing with Walter and takes this opportunity to express his feelings. “I wished that I would get a sibling.”

The garage is filled with silence except for the sound of Sly choking on his drink.

“Um…” Is all Walter manages to say.

Happy and Toby share a look, and after she gives him a nod, Toby breaks into a wide smile.

“Hey buddy, I know you want a brother or sister. But would a cousin do for now?” Toby asks, looking hopeful.

“I’ll be damned. Well done.” Cabe laughs, slapping Toby on the back.

“Are you guys going to have a baby?” Sly shouts, looking excited.

“Yeah, I found out a few days ago.” Happy confirms.

“And they’ll be my cousin?” Ralph asks nervously.

“Of course!” Toby assures. “You’ll be the best cousin ever.”

“I can teach them how to code!” Ralph yells.

“And read them Super Fun Guy comics!” Sly adds.

“There’s this experiment I’ve been wanting to run that would be improved with an infant.” Walter claims as the three geniuses start to walk up towards the loft.

“Um, no.” Toby says, following them.

Paige comes to stand next to Happy, who’s currently taking a slice of the forgotten cake.

“How am I already so hungry? I’m barely pregnant.” She groans.

“The baby doesn’t care how many weeks you are, it wants what it wants.” Paige laughs, remembering her salty sweet cravings with Ralph. “So I take it that Toby was happy with the news?”

Happy smiles at her. “I’m not sure what I was worried about. He was so excited.”

“I won’t say ‘I told you so’, but just know I’m thinking it.” Paige laughs, grabbing her own slice of the cake.

The boys can still be heard upstairs fighting about the ethics behind using children in psychological experiments.

“At least you have plenty of practice.” Paige says, nudging Happy’s side.

“What do you mean?”

“You’ve been looking after three babies for years.”

The two girls look at each and break out into fits of laughter.

“What’s so funny?” Toby asks, coming down the stairs to stand by his gorgeous partner.

“Just commenting on the fact that a baby will be a walk in the park after dealing with Walter.” Happy responds, still wiping the tears of laughter from her face.

Later, when Happy and Toby are both home and lying in bed together, Happy allows herself to daydream about the future. She sees herself and Toby living in a home outside the city, both of them sitting on their porch watching their children playing together, maybe even with a dog running around the front lawn.

She falls asleep content.

 


End file.
